


It Takes Two to Tango

by EvaInevitable



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Banter, Comedy, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Evil Clone, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Mass Effect Inspired, Mass Effect and Voltron crossover, Party, Post Season 7, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro needs a break, Shiro with slicked back hair, pretend first date, shakarian inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaInevitable/pseuds/EvaInevitable
Summary: Shiro needs a break from work.That much Keith is sure of, so when Kolivan offers up his old apartment located off-world, Keith knows that he's in for a winner. He just has to convince Shiro that Earth will be fine without its Atlas holding them up for a few days.However, life has a way of always throwing the paladins' curveballs. Their shore-leave soon takes a dramatic turn when a new enemy sets their sights on Keith...(Or the iconic Mass Effect 3 Citadel DLC featuring Shiro and Keith.)





	1. It Takes Two to Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilikeyougreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyougreenie/gifts).



> This one is for my co-pilot. I love you to the moon and back.
> 
> This is just a bit of fun because our boys honestly deserve some happiness. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I had the craziest idea to add more chapters. This is combining two of my favourite space operas, both of which had terrible endings. It’s true. So here is my self- indulgent fix-it fic: a mash up of Sheith and Shakarian. I sadly do not own either Voltron nor Mass Effect *grumbles* if I did then season 8 would never have happened. Anyway! I hope you enjoy x 
> 
> ~E. Inevitable

Keith was at the bar drinking what he believed to be a glass of brandy, however, it seemed the theme of the evening was to serve the alien equivalents to earth alcohol. It certainly explained why the drink in Keith's hand was a vibrant blue with swirling hints of gold. Keith prayed that his Galra heritage would protect his insides from turning ombre. Keith anxiously pulled on the collar of his shirt. The nerves were starting to get to him now. This had been his idea but now he was starting to grow anxious about his choice of attire. Keith was dressed in a white shirt that glowed under the fluorescent lighting, a black jacket and a pair of dark suit trousers. The look was complete with a red tie which he adjusted for what must have been the one hundreth time.

The fluttering in his stomach about their first proper date in a long time aside- It felt nice to unwind without the constant worry of an attack. The rest of the team had taken the night off as well. Keith had spoken to the bouncers in the club and, for the most part, he and the other paladins had been left to their own devices for the evening. They’d done more than enough Voltron press tours to last a lifetime and Atlas was no exception. Keith smiled graciously at the bar tender who swiftly reached over to replace his empty glass. He reached for his wallet but she waved him off. It was on the house. Huh. Saving the universe certainly had its perks.

And unfortunately its inevitable downsides.

Shiro’s tightly packed schedule was evidently one of them. Time off for Shiro between diplomatic meetings, speeches and battles aboard the Atlas had become a rarity for him. Keith missed him immensely. Shiro insisted that he was fine. He had told Keith on numerous occasions that staying busy kept his mind at ease. However, the final straw for Keith had been catching Shiro in his office early one morning; his head in a bowl of cereal.

Atlas Captain or no, there was no talking himself out of falling asleep in his breakfast. He was caught red-handed. Keith could still see the wheat-ohs engraved on Shiro's cheek. And so, Keith had finally put his foot down and managed to coax his over-worked partner into taking the night off from his duties. The other paladins had agreed and helped to convince Shiro that the world would be fine without him for one night. A miracle, really. Keith predicted that Shiro was probably nose-deep in paperwork even on his walk to the nightclub.

The bar of choice for the evening was _The Citadel_ situated in the city just over from the Garrison. Despite it being Lance’s suggestion, Keith found himself pleasantly surprised with the venue. He liked the vibes of the place and the red and purple lighting reminded him of the interior of the Red and Black lions respectively. Somehow, it made Keith feel more at ease. There was even a casino downstairs that the rest of the paladins were currently occupying. If Shiro didn't show up soon, it would no doubt end up where Keith spent the rest of his night. Lance had probably blown through most of his money already.

Keith's data pad chimed with a new notification and Keith's stomach dropped thinking it was Shiro being called away to work again. Was he cancelling? Was he ill? Was he called to another meeting?

However, the message wasn't from Shiro, but from Kolivan. Keith chuckled at the irony. If Kolivan was messaging him, then perhaps Keith would be one who'd have to leave for work. He hit call and waited to connect.

_"Keith? Kit is that you?"_

Keith held it up to his ear, scanning the crowd for Shiro as he did so.

"Yeah, it's me, Kolivan. What's up? Everything alright?"

Kolivan was grumbling on the other end. _"I can't hear you very clearly, Keith. Is that music in the background? Where are you? Why call me back if I can't hear you?"_

Keith sighed as he moved the ice cubes around in his glass.

"I'm just outside the Garrison, Kolivan. I'm in a club. If you aren't familiar with the term, it's a human place whe-"

_" I know what a club is, Keith. I can call back when you aren't...wherever you are. Krolia told me about your Mate not taking much time off -"_

Keith choked on his drink and he felt his stomach lurge at Kolivan's use of that word. If Lance was around he would have taken his picture- Keith was mortified.

"K-Kolivan please don't call Shiro that!" Keith said tightly, before he took another long swig from his drink. Keith cared a great deal about Kolivan- he did. But by God were the Galra blunt.

_"Well, it's about that recon house in the Nexus Quadrant I told you about. I used to utilise it for establishing meetings with old Blade members-"_

_"_ Oh your old apartment?" Keith asked as Kolivan sighed on the other end. 

" _Yes apartment if that's what you'd rather call it. My offer still stands, Kit. You're more than welcome to have it if you wish."_

Keith was just undoing the top button of his shirt; his alien drink beginning to warm his cheeks.

"I'll....I'll have to think on it Kolivan. I barely managed to get him to agree to one night off never mind a few days off-world."

_"Well, just let me know, Kit."_

Kolivan was still talking but Keith was no longer listening; his attention was fixed firmly on a familiar flash of white hair across the club.

"Kolivan, I'm going to have to call you back." Keith hit cancel on his data pad and tucked it into the pocket of his suit. Keith and Shiro had been together a while now, but it seemed his heart had never quite got used to that fact as it hammered away in his ribcage.

He was stunning.

Shiro was dressed in a fitted, black suit to accommodate his new arm. He too, had opted for a black tie, however, what really made Keith’s heart stutter was the way his snowy, white hair had been slicked back, catching in the neon lights.

Keith grudgingly peeled his gaze away from such a godly sight and returned to staring at the array of bottles behind the bar. He kept Shiro in his peripheral vision. Shiro was scanning the crowds of dancers before he finally spotted Keith by the bar. Shiro made his way towards him, politely excusing himself as he gently moved past a group of chatting olkari. One of the woman’s eyes latched onto Shiro as he passed, her gaze dragging along his entire body. Keith set his jaw. He sent her a warning look, his eyes narrowing. The olkari's gaze continued to linger on his partner much to Keith’s chagrin. Shiro sank into the seat beside him and Keith willed himself to stay strong. He was beginning to lose faith in his plans for the evening as the sight of Shiro in that suit, was making his brain short-circuit. All he wanted to do was grab that beautiful, tired, overworked face and-

“Niiiiiiiice outfit,” Shiro drawled, interrupting Keith from his thoughts. Shiro was unabashedly eyeing him from head to toe.

Keith locked his heart away in a suit of armour.

 _Patience_ , he reminded himself.

Keith moved into stage two of his master plan. He calmly stared into his empty glass, swirling the ice cubes at the bottom.

“So…a pilot on shore-leave. You come here often?” Keith asked hoping that Shiro would catch on. Keith smiled smugly over Shiro’s shoulder at the olkari who still quite clearly staring at Shiro. She finally took the hint, turning on her heel and disappearing among the crowds. Shiro’s eyes widened at Keith’s words and he straightened up on his stool.

“Oh!” Sudden realisation seemed to dawn on Shiro's face. “Are we doing that _first date_ thing we talked about?” he asked quietly as Keith gave a discrete nod of his head. Shiro cleared his throat, leaning his arm across the bar.

“Got it…yeah…yes I do come here…often.” Shiro motioned for the bar tender to slide over two drinks and two shots each. He passed them to Keith, clinking their glasses together.

“Good place to blow off steam.” He downed his shot before he stared out across the dancefloor at the sea of moving bodies. “Scenery is not too bad either,” he remarked and Keith shot him a look before Shiro smoothly added. “Although the view in front of me is even better.” Keith took another long swig of his drink. Green this time. He looked at him side-ways.

“Mmhm. And is that supposed to melt my heart?” Keith asked, pretending not to notice when Shiro choked on his cocktail. Shiro made a smooth recovery.

“No…but this voice is. I’m Takashi Shirogane, Captain of the Atlas, Codename: Champion. Garrison Golden boy and dispenser of justice in an unjust galaxy. Youngest pilot ever to lead a mission as far as Kerberos, at your service.” Waving his prosthetic hand, he mocked tipping an invisible hat at Keith.

Keith, to his credit, managed to keep his face impassive, despite the flush spreading across his cheeks. His frantically beating heart was threatening to burst from his rib-cage. Damn, was it possible to be in love with a _voice?_

“I also liberate planets and fight alien oppressors on the side. And you are?” Shiro asked.

Keith never missed a beat.

"Keith Kogane. Former paladin of the red lion, current black paladin and Leader of Voltron, ace pilot with affiliation with the Blade of Marmora.” He placed his glass down and extended his hand. Shiro gave a half smile, angling his head and flashing a jawline that was sharp enough to cut glass. He eyed Keith’s outstretched hand.

“Kogane, huh?” he said as if trying out the name on his lips for the first time. “Voltron, did you say?”  

“The one and only.”

“I might have heard a few things about you, then,” Shiro said as he accepted Keith’s hand and pressed a kiss against his knuckles. The act sent shivers up Keith's spine, but he remained in character.

“Oh? Do tell. Flatter me, _Captain_.” 

Shiro grinned. “Word is you’re smart. Deadly. Unbeatable with a blade in your hand. A natural talent for flying and they even say you have a pet wolf who never leaves your side. You liberate planets and fight alien oppressors on the side too...so we have that in common.”

“Uh huh,” Keith said, his tone teasing; eyes glinting mischievously. “And do most people fall for that?”

“Well sure…this voice and uh…my facial scar…and um…”

Keith could see the cogs whirring in Shiro’s brain as he began to run out of steam. “I’m a Captain of the…uhhh…damn I already said that.” 

Shiro leaned back on the bar, and as he did so, he knocked his drink over, the glowing green liquid spreading across the table. He quickly fumbled to catch it and Keith had to stop himself from smiling. It almost broke Keith. Almost.

He was so precious.

“I’m running out of banter here, Keith,” Shiro admitted as he set the glass back on the table. His shoulders slumped over in defeat. Keith scooched over slightly, lifting his hand to cover his face and whispering through his fingers.

“Make it up. Remember we just met.” He smiled encouragingly. He threw him a wink for good measure.

“Right!” Shiro said with renewed vigour. He cleared his throat and angled himself towards Keith. “Right,” he repeated, his voice dropping an octave lower. Shiro looked over his shoulder and a tentative smile broke out across his face. “Yeah, all the guys fall for it.” Shiro felt a surge of inspiration as the music shifted. Shiro took a leap of faith.

“Let me show you.” He grasped Keith's hand with his flesh one and Keith's impenetrable mask finally slipped.

"What are you doing?” Keith asked almost all in the one breath. His earlier bravado had vanished. He tried to resist against Shiro’s tugging; flailing his other hand uselessly. His eyes were two wide orbs in his skull. When Shiro managed to gently pry him from his chair, Keith finally noticed the change of tempo in the music. Keith’s stomach lurched as he realised to his horror that Shiro intended to _dance_ with him.

“It’ll be fun,” Shiro said before dragging Keith across the dancefloor. “Trust me.”

“Oh no. No-no-no-no-no-no!” Shiro cut Keith’s stammering off as he spun him around, turning into Keith’s momentum, catching him with a hand on the small of his back. He was now facing him; his hand firmly around Keith’s waist like it belonged there.

“I’ve been taking lessons on the side between training,” Shiro explained smoothly. His breath ghosted against Keith's ear. 

“You’re going to pay for this later.”  Keith said as Shiro began to sway them both to the music. Keith’s face was flickering somewhere between amusement and anxiety. Amusement won.

“Promises, promises,” Shiro said just as Keith put his foot down to strategically make Shiro stagger. Keith shot him a smug look as Shiro clicked his tongue. He spun Keith away before tugging him flush against his chest. Keith could feel the reassuring thud of Shiro’s heartbeat. Somehow it was enough to calm his frantic nerves. He breathed deeply.

Shiro could feel the tension melt from his partner. Keith had apparently decided to humour him. Shiro took the invitation, urging him closer and guiding Keith in a smooth circle across the floor. The former red paladin was truly beetroot now as he mustered all his concentration on not crushing Shiro's feet. They stumbled a little as they turned, Keith’s feet tangling for a step, but Shiro’s floating hand ensured that he never once fell. Keith moved with the precision of a fighter and he was slowly growing more comfortable in Shiro's arms. He gave a small laugh when he copied Shiro’s careful shuffle. Shiro brought his face close enough that he could smell the fragrance in Keith’s raven hair. “Now you’re getting it," he murmured approvingly and Keith grinned from ear to ear, abandoning his hard-to-impress-first-date act. It was fair to say they had attracted a crowd. The former Black and Red Paladins doing the tango? The Atlas Captain and the Leader of Voltron stealing the floor for themselves? Once upon a time, Keith would have taken off running at the very prospect, but that wasn’t the life he led anymore.

He was done running.

Audible gasps rippled across the room when Keith, feeling daring, brought his leg up against his boyfriend’s thigh. Immediately, Shiro leaned back and the crowd gasped in unison. Keith had hooked his leg almost over the spur of his hip and leaned into him, the whole warmth of his strong lithe body against Shiro's. It was daring enough to make Shiro’s brain short circuit momentarily, but somehow, he managed to keep both his balance and his composure. He lead them through the next step. The entire nightclub were now under their spell, transfixed by the striking couple. Two legendary defenders of the universe. Shiro spun Keith under his arm before he let him go. Keith shimmied his shoulders as he twirled himself around, losing himself to the music. He ended up spinning near the crowd and stopped, almost toe to toe, in front of none other than Lance. The sharpshooter gave him a thumbs up and a firm nod of approval. Before Keith’s horrified expression could truly manifest at the sudden appearance of the rest of the team, Shiro’s floating hand had caught Keith’s arm once again. The crowd laughed as the Atlas Captain steered his partner back to the centre of the stage. Keith was his and his alone this evening. 

The floor had been completely cleared for them. Shiro and Keith danced beneath the laser lights without a care in the world. They had fought for this. They had nearly died for this. They deserved this freedom. Keith’s laughter was infectious as was his burst of confidence and Shiro found himself seizing the rose tucked neatly into Keith’s shirt pocket. He held the stem between his teeth, triggering an even louder laugh from Keith who looped his strong arms around him. Shiro was happy to let him lead. He seemed to have picked the whole thing up incredibly quickly- as Keith did with most things. He was still moving slightly out of beat, but he was giving it his all. It was one of the things Shiro loved about him. Shiro could hear the music was reaching its conclusion, and he could tell that Keith could feel it too, because when Shiro let their foreheads touch, Keith responded by sweeping his leg up, offering Shiro the leverage to dip him back, trusting him whole-heartedly. Keith was past caring if he face-planted. Applause and wolf whistles erupted throughout the nightclub as Shiro held Keith in his arms.

“So…tell me,” Shiro tried to speak around the rose before he gave up and tossed the flower into the audience. He smiled down at Keith, setting him back on his feet once again. “Think a guy would fall for that?”

Without warning, Keith grabbed Shiro’s tie, pulling the startled Captain into a deep kiss. Shiro sank into the embrace immediately, his fingers combing through Keith's dark locks.

“As long as it’s the one standing in front of you,” Keith said softly. He gently ran his thumb along Shiro’s jaw.

“I love you, Takashi,” he said and Shiro responded by pressing his lips to Keith’s once again. He spun him around and delighted in the sound of his partner’s beautiful laugh. He'd missed that sound; locked away behind his office doors. 

As the night carried on, Lance had since rounded up the rest of the team, and in no time at all, the dance-floor was abuzz with smiling faces, all inspired by a certain duo. Shiro and Keith were so wrapped up in each other; their foreheads pressed close, Keith's arms draped across Shiro's shoulders, that it was easy to ignore how Pidge and Hunk were mocking their tango routine by the arcade machines. Shay, however, was thoroughly enjoying Pidge and Hunk's riveting performance. The couple also missed Coran doing the Altean equivalent of the ‘funky chicken,' attracting a crowd all of his own. Lance had sheepishly shuffled over to Allura, armed with the rose Shiro had tossed into the audience. He held it out, his blush all but consuming his entire face. Smiling softly, Allura tucked the flower into her hair and yanked Lance with her to dance. 

It was well past midnight when Keith finally pulled Shiro away from the nightclub, bidding the others goodnight. The pair were laughing as they stumbled down the dark street. Keith pulled a giggling Shiro into an alleyway. The former black paladin pushed Keith against the wall. He left a line of kisses along Keith's collarbone.

“I love you,” Shiro whispered when he reached Keith’s lips. “I love you so much. Thank you for this. I promise I'll try to come up for air more often when I can.”

Keith untangled himself from Shiro and grinned before he began to pull him back down the street; a newfound spring in his step.

“Thank that bowl of cereal you passed out in last week,” Keith said, tugging Shiro behind him. “Now take me home, dance partner,” Keith said, his voice low and sultry. “I have some moves of my own to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Come say hi on Twitter| 
> 
> All kudos/comments/bookmarks are greatly appreciated, honestly you are all amazing.
> 
> Stay Epic  
> -E. Inevitable
> 
> Next Time: Clear Day


	2. Clear Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Presenting the Citadel DLC re-imagined with our favourite space boys. I had the crazy idea to extend the story, so I hope you will enjoy the ride! Season 8 left me feeling incredibly hollow, but let's not focus on that. Instead, let's focus on some fun! Once again, special thanks to ilikeyougreenie for reading little snippets before hand x you're a gem and ILY

Keith woke up to an empty bed the following morning.

As light shone through the cracks in his window shutter, Keith had rolled over expecting to wrap his arms around his own personal human furnace. However, to his disappointment, he found nothing on the other side. The sheets had just barely held on to Shiro’s warmth. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he read the note he'd left behind. Sap.

 

_You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. I’m so sorry I had to leave early again. I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Thanks again for last night, Keith. I really needed that._

_Love_

_Takashi_

 

Keith sighed before placing the note back on the pillow. He padded across the room to get dressed- he had a busy day ahead of him too. Ever the king of multi-tasking, Keith opened his data pad while he brushed his teeth. He had nine unread messages. Two were from Kolivan- one concerning the apartment offer from last night and the other asking if he had returned safely from the “human club.”

_Kolivan thank you so much again for the offer. I'll have to think on it some more, but it seems unlikely. Shiro and I are really busy at the moment and it's hard to tear him away from his workload. I barely managed to convince him to take one evening off never mind a week on another planet. I will get back to you on it soon._

Keith reluctantly hit send. He would love to just whisk Shiro away off world, but Keith knew that since Shiro had taken last night off, he'd have double the work today. Keith sighed as he continued to scroll through the rest of the messages. Two from Krolia updating him on the humanitarian efforts and whether Kolivan had managed to contact him. The next was from Hunk who had attached a picture of Lance hanging from the rafters in the club last night. Keith saved the picture for future blackmail. There was a flash of bright light and Cosmo appeared in the bathroom, nosing at his side. Keith slipped his toothbrush back into the tub. He was more than used to his space wolf’s antics by now and his sudden appearance did not phase him. Keith scratched Cosmo’s head while he read through the last few messages. Iverson had sent him even more data analysis. There was a long, needlessly wordy Garrison issued email which he skimmed. Coran had also sent a blurry image of his own face which Keith assumed had been a mistake. The last was from Shiro:

 

_Hey, Keith. I know I left a note, but I just had a thought. If you’re free later tonight, can you meet me in the hangar? There’s something I want to show you. Sorry again for leaving you so early this morning </3_

 

Keith smiled before typing a reply.

_You’re terrible. What am I going to do with you sprinting off like Cinderella all the time? Of course, I’ll see you then. Hope you didn’t fall asleep in your cereal again. I will punch you if you exhaust yourself._

 

As Keith pulled on his red and white Garrison jacket, his handheld beeped again.

 _I will admit, I was a bit tired after a certain Prince kept me up last night_ _😉_

 

Keith scoffed.

_When did you get so cheesy???? Who are you???? Where’s the suave Captain I met at the bar last night???_

 

_Hey, you called me Cinderella first, K.  I have to get back to work. I love you. See you later._

_\------------_

“So much for saying you can’t dance, Keith,” Lance said snidely when Keith stepped into the training deck. Atlas was currently undergoing maintenance, so the Voltron crew were using the combat area in the Garrison in the mean-time.

“When have I said that? Ever? To you of all people?” Keith quipped back as Lance reloaded his weapon and adjusted his simulation visor. He was shooting at the targets across the hall while the others were working on their hand to hand combat.

“He has a point, Keith. You kept that talent under wraps. You basically just shuffled around at that Arusian Ball last month,” Hunk said as Pidge sniggered.

“Well, when it involves Shiro, Keith gains +100XP points,” she added and Keith rolled his eyes at her. He crossed over to the punching bag that Allura was currently pelting.

“That is no way to tease Keith, the lot of you. We all have to let our hair down sometimes,” she chided. The princess placed a solid roundhouse kick against the punching bag and Lance was unabashedly staring. To think they’d almost lost Allura a few months ago. 

The team just wouldn’t have been the same without her. With the defeat of Haggar, the team had time to finally focus on forming Voltron once again. Just like the good old days. After Allura had managed to speak to her father in the astral plane and her subsequent survival in her fight against Honerva; Allura was chosen as the new red paladin- finally following in her father’s footsteps. Lance had returned to Blue. He had loved life as the red paladin but he had missed his dearest old girl. On the plus side, his armour now matched his lion once again. Hunk and Pidge remained in yellow and green respectively- they were as unproblematic as ever. That left Keith to continue piloting Black while Shiro remained at the helm of the Atlas. The White lion had bonded with Shiro in a way that nobody- not even Allura- had thought possible. Combined with his Altean arm, it made sense why Shiro was so in sync with the hulking white meka that made Voltron look like a child’s toy.

“Hey guys? We’re missing some rounds in the tub here,” Lance pointed out as he placed the rifle against the wall. “Is that not really bad if someone snuck in here and stole stuff? Where’s the security?”

Keith opened his omni-tool and checked the records. “It’s fine, Lance, everything is regulated. You need a card to get in here and…yup it’s okay. It seems the practise rounds were taken out by someone with high clearance,” Keith said as he checked the dates.

“Pffft bet it’s Iverson,” Pidge said. “He probably needs a break after screaming at Cadets all day.”

“They took two practise rifles…” Keith said as he checked the inventory. The others began to chat incessantly, building an entire conspiracy theory about Iverson. Keith had zoned out of the conversation entirely. As he looked at the codes he realised that only a few people had clearance as high as that…and one of them was his Atlas Captain. Keith sucked his cheek before turning off his omni-tool.

 _What are you up to, Shiro?_ He thought.

\---

Keith hurried along the Garrison corridors that evening and scanned his palm to open the large door into the hangar.

“Hey, there you are,” Shiro said softly, his face immediately lighting up as Keith approached. Shiro was still wearing his Garrison uniform which made Keith feel a little better about his current frazzled state.

“Sorry, I’m a bit late, Lance was trying to pick a fight with one of the MFE pilots and…you know what? Never mind. So where are we going?”

Keith peered around Shiro to look at the hovercar he was currently leaning against. Shiro just smiled.

“Somewhere that doesn’t involve fighting alien oppressors or filing paperwork.”

Keith moved past him to run his hand over the front of the vehicle. “And where did you dig this out from? I haven’t seen one of these old models in a while.”

Shiro popped open the door for him. “I have my ways and I was thinking about what you said at the bar the other night. I know I had to rush off in the morning.” Keith brushed past him and settled into the shotgun seat as Shiro took the driver’s seat.

“You’re right. I think I need to come up for air more often. I have been working a lot lately.”

“Uh huh,” Keith said. “So where are we going?”

“Somewhere we aren’t supposed to,” Shiro said cryptically and Keith grinned from ear to ear.

“Now you’re talking.” Keith leaned back in the chair. Shiro drove them across the desert, careful of the other vehicles out for testing. They drove around the outskirts of the Garrison and Keith stared out the window.

"You ever had that one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Keith?” Shiro asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. Keith shrugged.

“I found out my mother is an alien warrior and I’ve woken up with Takashi Shirogane next to me. I’d say I’m golden.”

Shiro’s face seemed to soften then, his hands gripping the controls. He chuckled. “Still trying to make me blush, I see?”

“Until the day it works. I’d say I was pretty close there. Are you going to tell me what’s your one thing?”

Shiro sighed. “The whole time I studied at the Garrison and then the whole time I worked during the lead up to Kerberos, I’d stare up at the very top of the complex and say to myself: I want to go up there. But I never did, there were 129 regulations telling me why I couldn’t.”

Keith arched an eyebrow. “So you got them changed?”

“No,” Shiro said bluntly. He leaned forward and flicked a button on the dashboard. The HUD began to glow red. “Now I just don’t give a damn.” Shiro suddenly took a harsh right turn and pulled up on the joystick. The hovercraft shot into the air, heading towards the top of the Garrison headquarters. Keith cried out in delight at the sudden steep incline. Shiro parked the hovercraft on the roof once they reached the top. He pulled a large box from the boot as Keith admired the view.

“I figured it was high time you and I did something stupid just for the hell of it. After all…” Shiro glanced over his shoulder as he carried the mysterious box across the roof and laid them out in the corner.

“I have already died once.”

Keith stifled a laugh. “Shiro!” It was a dark joke to make, but it had taken some time for Shiro to fully get to grips with his...situation. Indeed, it wasn’t exactly a mundane occurrence that someone had their consciousness ripped from the astral plane and inserted into a new body. It was only after the war that Keith and Shiro had finally had the opportunity to discuss all that happened in the facility. The clone, the scar, their fight…

…Keith’s confession.

Keith dispelled such thoughts for now. Shiro was happy and that mattered more to Keith than anything. They had made it- they all had. Allura had survived her sacrifice; Shiro was cured of his disease; Hunk’s family survived the initial attack on Earth. Life was good. Keith was so lost in his thoughts it took him a moment to register that Shiro was holding out a gun to him.

“Is that a rifle?” Keith asked and somehow he wasn’t surprised.

Shiro smiled, his eyes glinting mischievously. “Yes. I suppose I should explain. Remember at the fair? Clear day? I feel like you and I got separated-”

“-that’s because Hunk and I got stuck on that ride and you decided to enter yourself into an arm-wrestling competition.”

Shiro smiled sheepishly as Keith accepted the rifle.

“But at the Fair I wanted to challenge you to the shooting range. Lance may be the sharp-shooter, yes, but I want to know which one of us is the better shot.”

Keith flashed Shiro a winning smile. “Oh you’re on Shirogane.” Keith got into position at the edge of the roof and peered down the scope waiting for Shiro to provide the target. Shiro didn't need to be told twice. He hurried over to the box and pulled out one of the cannisters.

“And don’t worry. I loaded it with practise slugs for when you miss,” Shiro teased. He tossed the can with his prosthetic hand out across the desert. Keith fired and the can shattered in the air. He blew the end of the rifle and wiped his gloved hand on his trousers.

“That was an easy one,” Shiro said as he turned to grab another can. “Just letting you build up your confidence. Now give me a tough one.” Shiro winked and tossed Keith the can. Keith pulled his arm back and threw it with all his might off the rooftop. Shiro shot it out of the air easily.

“I said a _tough_ one." The corner of his mouth curving up into a smug smile. Keith picked up the rifle again. Shiro threw the cannister and Keith aimed down the scope. He made a split second decision. Keith missed the target by a fraction. 

“Well I guess that settles that,” Shiro said, a shit- eating grin taking over his handsome features. “I’m Takashi Shirogane and this is my favourite spot in the Garrison!” he called out across the desert. Keith smiled secretly to himself. Keith totally didn’t miss that last can on purpose. Not at all.

Honestly, Keith was surprised that he and Shiro hadn’t been removed from the area yet. Maybe Shiro had resorted to bribery? Keith chuckled as he looked out at the desert hills in the distance. The mix of cerise hues against the burnt orange sky was like an oil on canvas painting. He had much fonder memories of the desert now than he used to.

“You are right about the view,” Keith breathed as Shiro smiled. The view was beautiful, yes, Shiro thought, but the view in front of him was even better. Shiro told him as much. Gingerly, he reached forward and cupped Keith’s chin, tilting his head up ever so slightly. Their kiss was lingering and sweet. Keith tasted of the spongecake Shiro had brought from the cafeteria. 

“Do you want to stay up here to see the stars?” Shiro breathed against Keith’s mouth.

“That’s if we don’t get chased off, Shiro. What about those 129 regulations?” Keith murmured before Shiro was kissing him again.

“Then I’ll pull rank,” he whispered as his hands threaded through Keith’s dark hair.

They sat on the blanket from Shiro’s box of tricks and gazed up the stars when darkness fell. As Keith tucked his head against Shiro’s shoulder, he felt a fondness unfurl in his chest. It was just like old times. Shiro was smiling up at the sky as a shooting star cut across the desert. He nudged Keith excitedly. Keith made a decision, then. He rolled over and lifted his data pad opening his message feed to Kolivan.

_“Hey Kolivan. If your offer still stands, then I accept.”_

His data pad beeped almost immediately with Kolivan’s response.

_“Consider it yours, Kit. I'll send you the co-ordinates."_

Keith smiled before typing a quick thank you and tucking the data pad away. Shiro wrapped his arm around his torso and buried his face into his neck.

“Is work calling you away this time?” he murmured as Keith turned and kissed his forehead.

“No, Shiro," Keith softly as he brushed his lips over his. "You and I are going on shore-leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! This is a bit of self-indulgent nonsense to celebrate a combination of my love for Shakarian and Sheith. Come say hi on Twitter|  
> As always, massive thanks to anyone who leaves comments or kudos and bookmarks. It's nice that so many of you are enjoying the story! Let me know in the comments if you have any requests x
> 
> Stay Epic  
> -E. Inevitable
> 
> Next Time: Fish Tank of Feelings


	3. Fish Tank of Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!! Welcome back for more Voltron x Mass Effect nonsense. Thank you so much to everyone who left comments on the last chapter reading them made me smile. This fic is a fix it of sorts. Allura isn't dead, the paladins are still together, the white lion plays more of a part with Atlas, Allura and Lance have swapped lions again with Allura in Red and Lance in Blue and of course Keith and Shiro are together x Hope you enjoy!!! - E. Inevi

Kolivan’s so-called “recon house” was located on a planet called Calypso, and honestly, the Leader of the Blades hadn’t done the place justice.

Keith was walking through the complex and the open window cast streams of neon purple and red light onto the walkway. He followed the directions issued by Kolivan, while Cosmo walked happily at his side. Keith glanced up from his data-pad when he was alerted he was nearing his destination. There was a door at the end of the hallway with a glowing green hand scanner. Keith punched in the code and the doors _swooshed_ open almost immediately.

Keith whistled as he walked in and peered up at the high ceiling. It was incredibly spacious with a staircase leading to a second floor with an open railing. A mini kitchen occupied the corner and metallic sculptures were scattered throughout the apartment, resembling modern art exhibits back on Earth. There was a super screen on the wall which meant movie nights were definitely a go ahead. Cosmo bounded onto the couch and curled into a ball.

"You like it here?" Keith asked the wolf as he scratched the top of his head. This was certainly not what Keith had been expecting. Ever since Kolivan had made the suggestion, Keith had been picturing it as some kind of Blade of Marmora armoury. It was more like a spacey, avant-garde apartment.

His data-pad beeped and Keith answered on the second ring. Kolivan’s face appeared and Keith flicked the hologram onto the bigger screen on the wall. Cosmo looked up but upon recognising Kolivan’s face, the wolf promptly went back to sleep.

“Keith? I see you have arrived. What do you think of the location? Will it suffice?” he asked and Keith had to bite back a laugh.               

“Kolivan, this place is amazing. You really didn’t do it justice-”

“-I’ve done my time in that place. It served its purpose. You’d be doing me a favour taking it off my hands. When you’re done it with it, you can always use it for your humanitarian work with the Blades,” Kolivan said – all business as usual. Keith sat at the kitchen counter and spun round on the swingy chair.

“You make it sound like a prison, Kolivan. It’s really beautiful here.”

Keith could have sworn he caught the slightest of a smile grace the Leader of the Blade’s face. He chalked it up to the comn channel just glitching for a moment.

“I meant what I said, Kit, consider it yours. You’ll get more use out of it than I ever did.”

The two shared a comfortable silence for a moment, an understanding passing between the two men. It was only broken by the sudden appearance of his mother on the screen.

“Keith? I trust you arrived safely? Calypso is generally a planet of leisure with plenty of market strips, food courts and clubs but always remain vigilant-”

“Krolia I know-”

“-You’re on shore leave but don’t let your guard down completely, Keith. You never know when an enemy could strike-”

“-Mom! I know, I will, thank you.”

The two Galra finally seemed content that they had chewed his ear off enough. Krolia nodded.

“Alright. Have fun. I’m handling your Blade work while you’re away. Say hello to Shiro for me." Krolia gave him a warm smile. "I'm signing off now...love you Keith.”

Keith smiled and echoed the same sentiment. Hopping off the kitchen stool, Keith made his way over to the staircase to check out the second floor. He was only on the second step when his data-pad beeped in his pocket again. 

This time it was from…

...Lance?

He opened the message and scrolled.

_Keith. Meet me in the Sushi bar. It’s urgent. Sorry to bother you. Easier to tell you in person - Lance_

Keith shrugged. He _was_ getting hungry. Shiro had some business to attend to before he joined him in the apartment anyway. Meeting Lance hadn’t been exactly high up on his list of things he wanted to do that day, but life always had a way of throwing you curveballs.

___

To get to the Ryuusei Sushi restaurant Keith had to call a hover car. On his way out of the apartment, he grabbed a leather jacket – Shiro’s old one - it was black with grey accents and he paired it with some dark jeans.

As soon as he stepped out of the hover car and walked towards the restaurant, he realised that he was possibly a little underdressed. The throngs of people in the queues were done up to the nines with long dresses and fine suits. Keith couldn’t find it in himself to care. Keith placed his hands in the pocket of his jeans and moved past the queue to the waiter at the desk.

“I’m sorry, Sir, but you cannot just skip the line unless you have a reservation…oh! Oh my! K-K-Keith Kogane!” The waiter’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “I am terribly sorry, Sir! I didn’t recognise you without your paladin armour!” He quickly grabbed a menu and gestured for Keith to follow.

“Right this way, Mr Kogane.”

The restaurant was packed. Keith overheard other waiters speaking to customers out in the market strip.

_“...sure we have reservations. How does this time next year suit you, Miss?”_

_"Next year?"_

The man led Keith over to a table in the corner next to a glorious tank of rainbow coloured fish. Lance was already seated and staring intently at a glowing orange drink in his hand. He was stirring it slowly with a straw. He looked up when they approached and waved.

“Hey man! This sushi place isn’t playing around,” said Lance with a laugh. Keith sat down across from him. “Man, you really have to save the entire universe to get a table here, huh? Did you see the line outside?” he glanced over Keith’s shoulder at the growing queue. There was a man in a uniform attempting to push past the waiter at the front. He was waving over frantically at Lance and Keith’s table. The waiter looked over at them apologetically.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and raised his glass again. “But yet, here I am. One of the best pilots in the universe, a celebrity sharpshooter and a Rockstar...drink in hand.” There were stars in Lance’s eyes. Keith chuckled and shook his head.

“Any news about Voltron?” Keith asked thanking a waiter who laid another drink at their table in passing.

“Just maintenance stuff, boring hull checks. Yada, yada. It’s hard knowing a bunch of mechanical dudes are nosying around in Blue. I mean and the other Lions too. And of course Red."

Keith took a sip of his drink – it tasted of lychee – before placing it back on the table. “The best thing we can do right now is take advantage of this rare occasion for everyone to catch our breaths. The Lions are in good hands. The techs can do their work,” said Keith which earned him a sigh from Lance.

“Yeah, you’re right. Just what if one of them becomes the new Blue Paladin? Or Red Paladin? What if she decides I’m not worthy anymore?” Lance babbled as he took another sip of his drink. Keith gave his friend a withering look.

“Look. Relax. Trust me, this is going to be great for everyone.”

“Oh, I trust you. I just don’t trust those Garrison guys poking around in my Lion.”

“Let someone else do the work one for once,” said Keith smoothly, thinking of Shiro over working himself – of the thumb print bags underneath his eyes. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m going to need another drink, though.” Lance placed his glass back on the table and glanced over at the impressive fish tank floor in the centre of the room. “Quiznack it really is fancy in here. Wonder if I can get an umbrella in my drink?” he said as Keith grinned.

“Lance, I’m the Leader of Voltron." Keith leaned back in his chair. “I’ll get you two umbrellas.” He raised two fingers.

“Yeah, yeah, okay, just watch that head of yours, Mullet.” Lance and Keith narrowed their eyes at each other for a moment. “But I admit that is an awesome use of power, Keith.”

“Thanks. And I’m sure shore-leave won’t be too much of a chore for you. Where’s Allura? I thought she’d be your first pick for a sushi date?” Keith asked as he raised a dark eyebrow. “Is this the urgent thing you wanted to talk to me about? Lion maintenance?” Keith shifted in his chair. “What’s so urgent it beat having dinner with Allura in a fancy restaurant?”

Lance frowned. “I was just gonna ask you the same thing about Shiro. I’m here because of a message from you. You said it was important?”

“I didn’t send anything,” Keith said quickly. “I’m here because of a message from _you_.” Keith immediately straightened up in his chair; his hackles rising. This had been a set up somehow.

“Keith! Keith Kogane!” A voice called. The man frantically waving at them from earlier on seemed to have finally made it past the waiter. He dropped his data pad and the waiter tried to pick it up for him, but the man swiftly waved him off.

“This is important business, sorry. I have to get through. I must speak with the paladins.” He was a tall man with dark skin and closely shaved hair. He was wearing a white and gold officer’s uniform and hat which Keith recognised as the Alliance on Calypso. The man hurried across the restaurant towards Keith and Lance’s table.

“I really don’t think that’s the umbrella man,” Lance muttered as the stranger approached. 

“I’m Staff Analyst Curtis Brooks. Alliance Intelligence - excuse me-” He saluted quickly mid speech as if struck by Lance and Keith’s presence. He was still clutching the data pad to his chest. He seemed out of breath, like he’d just ran a mile. “Black Paladin Kogane, someone is trying to kill you,” Curtis said between great gulps of air.

Lance blinked.

Keith blinked.

They shared a look.

Lance laughed and clinked his glass against Keith’s. He slung an arm over the back of his chair and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

“I’m sorry, but someone is _always_ trying to kill Keith. We’re Voltron. There’s no shortage of people after us. We know that,” Lance said plainly.

Curtis shook his head. “This is new people. Dangerous people.” The man began to shift through his data pad.

“Someone is hacking your accounts, Mr Kogane,” he said as he flashed Keith the screen. “Your comn channels, your records, your calls….they’re targeting you, specifically.”

“Big mistake,” Keith seethed as his gloved hands clenched on the table.

“Ohhhh man, there’s the angry face,” Lance said as Keith’s eyebrows knitted together.

“Tell us everything, Curtis. From the top.”

Across the restaurant, the waiter at the front desk paled as an armed man flanked by an entire squad pushed their way through the crowds. They were all decked out in identical high-grade armour.

“Excuse me you don’t have a reservation-” the waiter began but the mercenary at the front of the squad punched the waiter with an armoured fist and he crumpled to the floor. The armed man waltzed straight in, his face covered by a helmet with glowing blue eyes.

“Good evening, ladies and gentleman and everything in between. I’m afraid we’re going to have to crash the party this evening. Tonight’s performance is courtesy of us.”

The mercenary captain stalked forward and tipped the nearest table over with his boot. The rest of his crew spread out and began firing at the ceiling. Glass shattered overhead and the diners screamed.

“Get down!” Keith dived forward and shoved Lance to the floor. He knocked the table over for cover and peered around the side. The Mercenary Captain was in the centre of the sushi restaurant and he lazily placed his gun across his shoulders.

“Spread out. Find me Kogane!” he called.

Keith and Lance crouched low and moved behind a wall. Keith pulled his knife out from its hidden sheathe and Lance gaped.

“You brought your _knife_ to lunch with me?” he shrilled and Keith shrugged. “Never know when I need to stab you with it. Curtis!” Keith called over to the Staff Analyst who was behind another wall.

“Stay there, we’ll come get you.” No sooner had Keith spoken than a merc had seized Curtis by the arm and dragged him across the restaurant.

“Damn it. Lance find the crew, I’m going after him.”

“Find the crew. Got it,” Lance nodded and began to move out from behind their cover. Keith waited with his back pressed to the wall as another mercenary walked by.

“Hey!” The soldier cried as they raised their gun at Lance's retreating back. Keith took that as his moment to strike. He seized the merc and pulled him over his shoulder, slamming them against the floor. Keith’s blade extended in a flash of purple and he struck the soldier. Keith took the merc’s pistol and checked the magazine. He ducked back into cover and sheathed his weapon. Lance’s jaw was on the floor.

“You used me as bait!?” he cried as Keith motioned for him to get a move on.

“Lance hurry and go. You need to alert the others.”

“You used me as _bait_?” he shrilled throwing his arms out at his sides. Betrayal was written all across his face. Keith turned his attention back to the enemies at hand and began to fire from his cover. He could hear Lance’s voice coming through over the comns.

 _“So, the mighty Leader of Voltron and current Black Paladin used the team’s best sharpshooter as BAIT!” Lance_ shrieked as Keith rolled his eyes and moved forward towards the bar.

 _“I see how it is. He could have used me as back up but noooooo he used me as BAIT!”_ Lance was still complaining in Keith’s ear as he fired at the mercs behind the bar; shattering the bottles behind them.

“Kogane has a gun!”

“Where did he get a gun! Damn it!”

“Shoot him!”

“Curtis!” Keith called over to the analyst who was hiding behind an overturned table in the centre of the restaurant. Keith quickly disarmed another merc soldier and ran him through with his Marmora blade. “Curtis hang on I’m coming to help!”

“I’m staying down! Please don’t shoot me! Please don’t shoot me!” Curtis had his arms over his head.

Keith barrelled through the kitchen and fired at the merc approaching Curtis. Normally guns were not Keith’s weapon of choice, but he was out-numbered and he had a civilian to protect. Keith rolled to the side when one of the mercenaries tossed a grenade into the kitchen. Keith dived across the counter and pulled out his blade again. He sliced the merc across the chest that was nearest Curtis. With the final enemy felled, Keith let his sword shrink down to the size of a knife and slipped it away. He extended out his hand and pulled Curtis to his feet.

“Thank you, Kogane.”

A red dot suddenly appeared on Keith’s chest in between the zip on his leather jacket. It was a laser pointer.

“Watch out!” Curtis yelled as he shoved Keith back. Keith staggered and his back hit the glass floor. One of the mercs immediately opened fire on Keith. Swiftly, he moved to the side and the bullets littered the glass instead of Keith’s legs. He heard the tell-tale crunch and Keith had no time to react before the glass completely shattered from underneath him.

Keith fell.

He yelled at the sudden drop through the fish tank floor. He crashed into a neon orange light and held on with all his might as he slid down until he found a purchase. Keith brought his leg up, but as soon as he placed his boot on the first rung, the light smashed under the pressure and Keith was falling once again.

His back hit the side of the building as he tumbled down and down. Keith blindly grabbed for anything to prevent his descent and he eventually managed to hold onto a protruding panel. He hung for a moment and caught his breath before he heard a creaking noise. He looked up.

The debris from before was falling down after him and Keith yelled as it knocked him from his perch. He rolled until he eventually fell face first onto solid ground. He groaned for a moment and clutched his side. Water was dripping down on him from up above. He moved his soaking hair from his eyes and coughed. Pulling himself to his feet, Keith checked he still had his knife and the pistol he’d swiped from the merc. Curtis’ voice suddenly flooded his comn channel.

_“Kogane! I found a secure terminal so I can contact you. Are you alright down there? You must have fallen pretty far.”_

“Yup...” Keith wheezed as he clutched his winded side and staggered forward. “Feeling just peachy.” Keith moved down a ladder and looked across the side of the strip. He spotted a landing bay on the other side of the complex and a hover car zoomed past him.

“Curtis, I see some hover cars across the gap. Maybe a possible landing pad?”

_“Checking the area. It’s a hover car lot called Rolo’s Motors.”_

“Get a shuttle over there and I’ll find a way across,” said Keith.

_“Okay! Wait…umm it turns out that the entire area is in lock down. It’s going to be a bit trickier trying to get you a shuttle.”_

“Just do your best,” Keith said as he climbed across the roof and slid down yet another ladder.

_“Oh and stay off your comn! Well, except for me. It’s been hacked and it’s probably how they found you in the first place.”_

“Who are these guys?” Keith asked. “I didn’t recognise the insignia on their armour. It doesn’t seem like rogue Galra.”

 _“I don’t know but they certainly do not like you,”_ Curtis said as the comns crackled a little.

Keith crept along the roof and slid into cover as he spotted more mercs. He pressed his back to the wall.

“The vanguard team screwed up,” he heard one of the men say to his colleague as they patrolled back and forth up the same route. “Kogane wasn’t even armed. Neither was the guy with him and they both escaped.”

Keith ducked behind a crate and quickly dispatched the nearest merc with his blade.

“What was that?” the other guard called and Keith wasted no time in silencing him too. He picked him up and used him as a human shield to push forward against the last few mercs around the corner. Keith dumped him when he reached the end of the strip and he heard his comn beep once again. This time the voice was a welcome one. His heart sang at the familiar sound of it.

 _“Keith? Keith are you there?”_ He heard Shiro’s voice crackling through the comn. Even despite the poor connection down here, Keith could still hear the worry in his voice. _“Can you hear me? Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine, Shiro. Just might need a little back-up.” Keith inched along the neon strip with his pistol in its holster and his knife in his hand. He could hear Shiro give a relieved chuckle through the comn channel.

_“Well, lucky for you the Atlas Captain is your boyfriend. Lance filled me in and I’m on foot. I’ll be there as fast as I can.”_

_“ExCuSe me? Who IS this?”_ Curtis’ voice trilled through and Keith cringed at the sudden sharp voice in his ear. “ _You’re on an unsecured channel and you’re putting Paladin Kogane in danger.”_  

 _“I’m doing what?”_ Shiro deadpanned. _“Who is this?”_ he demanded.

Keith hurried through another door before pressing his back to the wall.

“Hang on, Shiro. Lance mentioned Staff Analyst Curtis, right? That’s him. Everybody place nice,” Keith said focusing on the route in front of him.  There was another explosion as one of the mercs must have tossed a grenade. Keith ducked.

_“Keith! What’s happening? I heard that from here!”_

“It’s all under control, Shiro. I’m fine.”

_“Keith, Curtis sent me the co-ordinates for the landing pad I’ll meet you there. Hang tight."_

“Good,” Keith said as he pressed his back to the sign and let himself get a second wind for a moment.

 _“Now what do we know about these mercs?”_ asked Shiro _._

“Uhhh they have guns and don’t like me?” Keith supplied.

_“Not helping, Keith.”_

_“Kogane, it would be really great if you could stay off the comns like I said,”_ Curtis’ voice carried through again over Shiro’s. _“Hackers remember? You have to be careful."_

 _“If you tell me what to do one more time..."_  Shiro warned.

_"Shirogane! I meant no disrespect I have so much respect for you-"_

_"Stay off the comms," Shiro said curtly before he signed off._

Keith made quick work of the remaining mercs as he made it to the next doorway.

_“Kogane, if you can still make it to the landing pad I’ve sent a hover car your way. Good luck. Curtis signing off…No Curtis out! Over and out? Curtis clocking out…oh damn it forget it!”_

Keith slipped through the hangar door and could just make out two more mercenaries firing at someone on the other side. As Keith hurried to help whoever it was he smiled as he spotted that familiar floof of hair.

Shiro flipped out from his cover and his new prosthetic arm began to glow. He punched the first mercenary in the face and then threw him into his companion. They crumpled against the wall. Shiro straightened up and smiled at Keith through his forlock. He powered his arm down.

“So…having a bad day, Keith?” he asked; walking towards him with a swagger in his step.

“You could say that,” Keith replied, glancing at the incapacitated mercenaries.

“Landing pad is just over there,” Shiro said as he pointed behind him. “But it’s behind a locked gate. A heavy bulkhead.”

“Let’s look for a control panel, then,” Keith said as he marched forward. However, Shiro didn’t follow straight away. Instead, his eyes trailed across Keith’s body from his tight jeans to the familiar jacket that fit perfectly across Keith’s broad shoulders. Keith's hair was still dripping wet and it had been  pushed back off his face. His stunning violet eyes were in full view without obstruction from his bangs and the sight made Shiro grin.

“Niiiiiiice outfit…” Shiro drawled as Keith raised an eyebrow. Shiro cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Control panel. Right.”

Keith smiled privately to himself as Shiro walked ahead. Keith was glad he’d kept the jacket. Shiro was going to throw it out since it didn't fit his new arm anymore. Shiro had to admit he rather liked Keith in it more than himself.

Shiro kept stealing side glances Keith's way as they walked.

“What are you staring at now?” Keith asked as Shiro gave a small smirk. “I think your little Galra fangs are out. They’re so cute.”

Keith felt his cheeks burn as he ran his tongue along his upper teeth. Sure enough, he felt the tell-tale protrusion and he sighed. They must have popped out from the fall when his fight or flight instinct kicked in. He’d need to work on that. At least they didn’t seem to freak Shiro out…quite the opposite in fact.  

 “Cut it out, you. Stay focused.” Keith gently batted his chest.

“Alright, alright. So…I heard you fell through a fish tank?” Shiro said as the pair moved around the parked hover cars.

“We’ll talk about it later.”

“It’s a damn shame,” Shiro muttered. “Heard there was great food there. Was going to take you for a date.”

“We’ll talk about it _later_ ,” Keith repeated. He moved over to the control panel and noticed a large red X on the screen. Keith pulled out his dagger and there was a flash of purple before the blade extended into a sword.

“Stand back,” Keith warned. Shiro gently took Keith’s wrist before he could start attacking the console.

“Wait just a moment there, Spitfire. Patience,” he said before he tapped the glass with his metal fingers. An Unilu popped their head up. Shiro smiled.

“Hi there, uh would you mind opening this up? We really need to get out of here.”

The Unilu kept their back to the pair as they frantically pressed some keys. A moment later the door whooshed open.

“Thank you. Much appreciated,” Shiro said.

“Please just leave,” they whispered and Shiro gave Keith a smug look before heading for the exit.

“Well, I could have done that,” Keith quipped, following after him.“Let’s just get to the extraction zone.”

Shiro stayed at Keith’s side as they walked out onto the landing bay.

“Well, this certainly isn't what I had in mind when you suggested that we take a break,” Shiro said and Keith winced.

“Yeah. God, I know. I’m so sorry. We’ll get to the bottom of this. I swear I think the universe is out to get us, Kashi,” Keith said catching sight of the hover car coming their way. Shiro nudged his shoulder.

“Would it really be us if we didn’t leave a trail of destruction in our wake? Don’t worry, baby. I’m just glad you’re okay. I was a bit worried back there,” Shiro admitted; placing his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“Pfffft. Nothing I can’t handle. Just a couple of novice goons. We’ve fought behemoths and monsters in comparison,” Keith said. He noticed the hover car finally began to descend just over Shiro's shoulder. Shiro was still looking at him with a fond expression on his face.

“What?” Keith asked quickly. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Shiro pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Your little fangs are still there,” he cooed. Keith sighed but Shiro was undeterred. He looped his arm around Keith's waist and tugged him closer for a sweet kiss. 

The hover car landed in front of them and the doors finally lifted. Keith untangled himself from Shiro just as the doors opened. 

The shuttle wasn’t empty.

Keith stopped dead in his tracks when he realised the hover car was filled with a squad of mercs. They opened fire immediately.

Keith barrelled into Shiro knocking him into cover. He and Shiro shared a look.

They were pinned down by heavy gunfire. If they could somehow flank them, they would have a chance. The two Black Paladins were frantically plotting an escape when they heard a war cry from up above. Shiro instinctively reached for Keith. 

There was a flash of white hair before Allura crashed into the top of the shuttle. She was in her Muscle Mode – the princess was truly terrifying when she did that. Allura had grown in size and easily towered over the mercs. She grabbed one of them and tossed him from the shuttle before diving into the fray. Keith and Shiro could see the shuttle shake as Allura single-handily tore her way through them. However, it wasn’t long before another wave of mercenaries were flooding into the landing bay. Keith and Shiro swiftly moved out from their cover.

 _"Keith_ , _”_ Keith could just make out Lance’s voice over the heavy gunfire.

“Lance! We lost our ride. Where are you?” Keith called as he touched his ear piece.

_“I’m on my way and I picked up that Curtis guy because I don’t know about you, but I sure have a lot of questions.”_

“Good call,” Keith said as he hurried towards Shiro. The pair watched each other’s flanks. Between the three power houses of Keith, Shiro and Allura, they managed to hold their own despite being significantly outnumbered.

 _“Almost there guys hang on,”_ Lance reassured them. _“I just took a short cut. I’m following the gunfire. They don’t call me the Tailor for nothing.”_

“Just hurry up, Lance!” Keith yelled as he swung his sword over his head.

 _“A short cut?”_ Curtis shrilled. _“We nearly crashed like three times? Where did you learn to fly?”_

 _“So Curtis says hi,”_ Lance said.

Shiro had his Altean arm powered up and a gun in his other hand. Allura was knocking skulls together. Keith spotted the incoming shuttle and called for the others to follow him. Keith fired behind them as the trio ran. Allura was the first to leap onto the shuttle followed by Shiro who pulled Keith up after him.

As the shuttle doors slid shut and Lance quickly flew them out of the hot zone, Keith finally sank into the chair. Allura returned to her regular size and sighed heavily.

“Lance told me what happened in the restaurant,” Allura said, looking Keith straight in the eye.

Keith nodded gravely. “Seems we’ve attracted some attention.”

Allura nodded before she looked at Keith with that inquisitive look of hers.

“So…you fell through the fishtank?"

Keith groaned and Shiro wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. Keith buried his head into Shiro's chest. Shiro pressed his lips to the top of Keith's head. Keith was beginning to think that having any kind of shore leave was an impossible task for them. But damn it, Keith had promised Shiro a break and that's what he planned to do. Stubborn was his middle name.

Whoever this new enemy was, they better be ready to face his wrath. Once he dried off from falling through the fish tank, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon!! I'm following the plot of the Mass Effect Citadel DLC with added Sheith goodness. I hope you enjoyed! All comments/ bookmarks and kudos are greatly appreciated x
> 
> Next Time: The Casino
> 
> Stay Epic  
> -E. Inevi


End file.
